Confused
by NaruHina113
Summary: A love like no other Naruto & Hinata two very diffrent people, exact opossites of each other. But when put together they look like a mathc made in heaven....will they pass all the trials that lie ahead or will a certain Uchiha have his way?


**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! But if I did I'd make it NaruHina centered! but SASUHINA does sound tempting...**

Naruto:eh...?

Hinata: authoress-samaI prefer you beingreally crazy for NaruHina

Me: yup yup anyway let the random ness begin...

* * *

It was a cold night for Hinata...she had just been to see her father and she ran out of the room crying and now she stood there at a bridge in the middle of Konoha Park lost in her sadness and confusion...

Ooo

Meanwhile Naruto was walking with his head down not minding where he was going. But good thing he heard a voice and this voice belonged to the last person he would have thought of... _'Why is she here?' _

"So what is The Heir of a prestigious clan alone in a dark bridge at almost 2:00 in the morning?" Naruto asked faking a grin

"..." no response

Naruto walks near Hinata "Hinata are you okay? Huh! Why are you crying? Did those Hyuuga idiots do anything to you? Did your bastard stuck-up father hurt you? I swear on my name I will kill them if they hurt you or anything!" Naruto exclaimed

"...-sob-...-sob-..." Was hinata's reply

"Hinata you could always tell me if there's a problem okay, I'm always here for you Hina-chan...I care for you," Naruto said with a lot of affection with out noticing it

"...no one cares so why should you..." Hinata murmured

"You're wrong Hina-chan a lot of people care! Especially me" Naruto exclaimed as he whispered the last part but hinata being hinata heard it

"...why naruto-kun...WHY?" hinata said asking naruto in a rather loud voice

"Why what hina-chan?" naruto asked being his usual dense self

"Never mind...your probably joking again" hinata murmured as her tears flowed freely down her cheeks

"Hinata..." Naruto said in a worried whisper

"Hinata look at me...do you think I'm joking?" Naruto asked her as he gripped her shoulders and forced her to look at him

"Y-yes...Your always joking you never take anything seriously naruto...when will you grow up?" hinata said looking away from him

"When did I joke about something serious Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked clearly hurt by hinata's harsh words

"...Like when I asked you what you like in sakura? You only joked about that...you said maybe I wanted to be another overly obsessed sasuke fan," Hinata said bitterly

* * *

-Flash back ...the ramen shop-

_Hinata and naruto were eating lunch together _

_"Naruto-kun why do you like sakura-san so much?" Hinata asked him _

_"Huh? Hinata? Why do you ask? Do you want to be another Rabid SASUKE Fan girl?" Naruto said joking _

_Hinata just put her payment on the table and left insulted by how naruto answered her question even though being a sasuke fan girl sounded tempting at the time... _

-Flashback Ends-

_

* * *

_

"I didn't mean that hinata-chan" naruto said with sad eyes _'darn why do I keep on saying these wrong things when I talk to her' _naruto thought

"Y-yes you didn't I'm sorry I-I just b-broke d-dow-wn I'm s-sor-rry" Hinata said crying uncontrollably

"Hinata you know I'm always here for you that's what friends are for right?' naruto said hugging hinata

_'Yes a friend...I'll always be a friend to you right naruto-kun?' _hinata thought before she just collapsed right then and there

"Hinata, Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked the now unconscious hinata as he cradled her in his arms

There was movement from the tree above then a voice...

"What did you do to her dobe?" the voice said coolly

"I didn't do anything sasuke-teme" Naruto said naming the voice he knew all to well

"Then why is hinata-chan in the ground unconscious" sasuke said in his' I'm-so-cool-and-your-a-dobe' tone of voice and not noticing the suffix

"You have no right to be concerned about Hina-chan!" Naruto said pulling hinata closer to him

Sasuke turned to leave but he turned back to naruto them took hinata from naruto's protective arms and left with out a word

Naruto just stood there in shock of what happened thinking, _'why did sasuke take hina-chan?' _But what he doesn't know is that Sasuke was thinking the same thing _'why did I take the hyuuga girl?' _

_

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES: There the prolouge! whoot a new story for all of yah actually I did this because of my newly found confusion between NARUHINA or SASUHINA oh the heck with it!_

REVIEW ONEGAI!


End file.
